Who Knew
by Amelibum
Summary: A oneshot - song fic based on Who Knew - Pink. contains characters Death. BB Rating, just to be safe.


**Hey There, this is one of my first fics in a while, it's a song fic based on 'Who Knew' by Pink. It's a Booth Brennan story, but does have a character Death in it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or the show or Booth sigh All rights are to Pink and to Fox.

* * *

You took my hand, you showed me how.  
you promised me you'd be around  
Uh, huh. That's right

It started at my father's funeral. I was so confused. The dad that had left me as a child, was gone forever. I didn't know how to feel, but you took my hand, promised you'd always be there and it got me through that hard, hard day.

**I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me  
Yeah, huh. That's right**

That day I let you incase me in so many of those 'guy hugs' that always felt like so much more. I always felt safe in your arms and when you told me that night that you loved me, I couldn't believe how lucky I really was.

**If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out coz they're all wrong**

**I know, better, coz you said forever and ever  
Who knew**

Three years passed us by and we were happily married with one beautiful daughter, Isabelle. You were so great with her Booth. That one day when Cam told me that you wouldn't be here forever, that I wasn't worth it, was one of the worst of my life. I got home, angry and upset and you hugged me tight and whispered that you would never leave me. I trusted you, and Isabelle trusted you, so why did you not trust me Booth?

**Remember when we were such fools, so convinced  
****And just too cool, Oh, no no no.  
I wish I could touch you again,  
****I wish I coulds till call you a friend  
I'd Give Anything**

I will always remember those times when we would sneak off for some lunch or shut the blinds and lock the door to my office. I wish we could do that all again.

**When Someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone.  
****I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong  
****But they knew better, still you said forever  
****Who Knew**

Why didn't you tell me Booth? How could you let it go so far? The day when I got called into the hospital, and the doctor told me to count my blessings, was a day I will never forget. You shouldn't have promised forever Booth, especially when you knew I believed everything you said.

**I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again  
And I won't forget you, my friend What Happened?**

I watched you talk to our daughter and the tears welled in my eyes, and started to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't believe how it had come to this, how had I not seen it before? I was a forensic anthropologist and I couldn't even see my own husband dying of cancer.

**If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone  
****I'd stand up and punch them out coz they're all wrong  
****That last kiss, I'll cherish, until we meet again  
****And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember  
****But I keep your memory, you're busy making my sleep**

You hugged our daughter for, what would be, your last time. How was I meant to bring her up without you booth? I couldn't do this. Angela collected Isabelle and we were alone. I kissed your dry lips, I knew you were slowly leaving me. You still promised me that you'd look after me forever wherever you were, I nodded and as your breathing became more laboured I knew what was coming.

**My darling, who know  
****Oh darling, oh darling who knew**

You weren't going to be here forever, and there was so many things I wanted to say, but I stayed silent and snuggled closer to your side. You took a big gasp and then everything went quiet. Nurses entered the room and turned machines off. I stayed in that spot until it was finally time to let you go. I looked at you for the last time, whispered I love you and left the room.

**Darling, I miss you, Darling, Who Knew**

Today, a year on I am standing at your grave, talking to you. I wish you were here next to me. Once, you'd told me that my mother could hear me so I was hoping that you had told me the truth and that you could hear me today. I will always love you Seeley, and I will never forget you. I put a picture that Isabelle had drew and then left the cemetery.

**Who Knew**

_I smiled as she left the grave, she was going to be okay, she was going to be just fine.

* * *

_

**Please R and R :) you'll Make My Day:D**

Amelibum 


End file.
